


Curious

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Atsuji was a very curious child.





	Curious

"What's that?"

Ritsuko looked to where her son was pointing.

"Oh that?, That's a cat."

"A cat?"

"Yes a cat."

The blonde chuckled and reached down to pat the small boy's head.

"Why don't you go and show your father the new toys you got from 'aunt' Asuka?"

Atsuji nodded and scrambled off to where Shinji was sitting.

"Hey what's this?"

"Monkey."

"Monkey?"


End file.
